Strange Life
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Uhm, Its not done, so I may be adding the other chapters as I go, or waiting then adding them all at once. But either way they'll get up there. This, might be distubing.


Strange Life  
Chapter One: Schwartz  
By: Karie  
  
~~~  
Aiya.... BORDOM GNOME! NOOOOOOOO! *clutches her head and runs around screaming* *sits on the floor and stares at you* I have a question. Of all the ff.net authors, how many of you are guys? Because, I'm getting the feeling all us authors are women... Besides you, Shini, I mean, well, yeah. I mean, 99.9% of the people on here, I tend to get the feeling you're all girls.... And that is strange, well, no, 99.8%, cause HI RANDY! *waves all enthused like then put her chin in her hands* So, let me know if you're a guy or a girl, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Thx! Umm... AU!!!! Umm... WIERD!!!! Umm... ENJOY MINNA!!!!  
~~~  
  
A five year old Naoe Nagi looked around with teary eyes. His mother and his father were going to give him away?   
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"I'm not your mother, you freak. How could I give birth to a freak like you."  
  
Nagi's big blue eyes filled with tears and he sniffled, rubbing his eyes with a little fist. Then his father advanced with an upraised hand.  
  
"Stop crying before I give you a reason to cry!"   
  
Nagi scrambled back, tripping over his father's footstool and falling over.  
  
"Wai! Ow!"  
  
Nagi rubbed his head forlornly, still crying. Then he looked up. His father was going to strike him! Nagi closed his eyes and screamed.  
  
"DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE, DADDY!!! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?!"  
  
The power he didn't understand he had flew up, lifting things and spinning them around the room. There was a grunt and then a scream and two soft thumps. Nagi sat there, eyes squeezed shut, crying, objects flying around the office rapidly, until he finally calmed down, letting everything fall. He opened his eyes and wailed, turning his head.  
  
His father's head had been ran through with a poker from the fireplace and his mother was pinned to the wall with the shovel shoved through her chest. Nagi scrambled back, his back hitting against the wall while he pulled his knees up and started to cry again.  
  
After a while he stopped crying and tried to think, for a five year old. His first thought was to hide what had happened, but how? He looked around then saw the gas can by the fireplace and a box of matches. He shot to them, tucking the matches in his pocket and pouring gas on the room, even on his parents. Then he tossed the can away, struck a match and threw it away from him, dropping the rest and flying from the room as the place went up in flames.  
  
He burst out the doors at the ground floor, flying forwards as a blast of flames pushed hot air into him, lifting him off his feet. He flew to land hard in the middle of the road. He scrambled up and ran from the burning building, crying his eyes out.  
  
---  
  
Nagi's cold blue eyes examined people as they went past his hiding spot. He saw a man coming who looked kind and then he slid out of the shadows and propped himself up against a light post. The man's eyes rested on him and he slowed to a stop as he approached Nagi.  
  
"Aren't you cold, bishonen?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Nagi forced out a smile and blinked dark rimmed eyes up at the man, frosted pink lips sparkling under the light of the lamp. The man smiled and took his hand.  
  
"We'll see what we can do about that, bishonen. My name's Jeoffry."  
  
"Nagi."  
  
"Well, Nagi, lets get you someplace warm."  
  
Nagi smiled and planned his evening carefully.  
  
---  
  
Nagi smiled and slid to the floor, fingers trailing over some man's stomach, brushing his cock lightly before leaning forward and licking softly at the hard flesh. The man groaned throatilly and grabbed Nagi's dark hair, forcing his mouth over the man's cock. Nagi easily complied, taking the man deep and sucking roughly.  
  
"Yeah, thats it kid, suck it harder."  
  
Nagi complied, adding a soft purring. The man moaned and thrust his hips. Nagi simply took him in, adding flicks of his tounge and gently raking the man's cock with his teeth. The man groaned again, moving Nagi's head up and down on his cock.  
  
Nagi's fingers danced on the soft flesh of the man's inner thigh, before he sid a hand up and gripped the man's balls, squeezing them rhythmically. The man almost ripped out his hair, grunting and cumming into Nagi's mouth. Nagi only swallowed obediantly, having used his powers durring this job to filtch money from the man's wallet.  
  
The man paid him and Nagi left the room, walking out of the hotel. Then he smirked and pulled the extra money from his pocket, folded it in with the money he'd been paid and tucked it in a thickly packed leather wallet.  
  
---  
  
Schuldich complained loudly to Brad.  
  
"I'm serious now, I KNOW there was someone in that alley way, watching us go past. And he was not just a normal human, he had some kind of powers."  
  
The black haired man glared over his paper at the red-head.  
  
"If you are so sure, go find the alley and search it, I am not interested."  
  
"Oh yeah? Not even when Weiß out numbers us with four to three? Huh BRADLEY?"  
  
Schuldich taunted the other man, who turned dark with anger, slamming down the newpaper.  
  
"FINE! I'll go with you!"  
  
Shuldich lept up, grabbed his coat and hauled Brad out of the house, scanning around. He darted instantly off in the direction they'd all walked home last night. Then he paused a few meters away from the alley enterance. His face was tight as he concentrated on searching out 'intelligent' life among the rats. He found the person and shuffled things around until he guessed right.  
  
"A telekinetic."  
  
"Useful. Where."  
  
"At the back, in the right corner, under an upturned packing crate. He's stronger than he thinks Brad, be cautious."  
  
Schuldich tapped his foot impatiently while Brad slipped into the alley way.  
  
---  
  
Nagi woke to a pair of overly strong hands clamped like vise's on his shoulders. His blue eyes were cold, hiding his surprise and fear. He simply let the man pull him to his feet. He took in the neat suit, the simple glasses and the deep frown on the man's face. He was pulled from the alleyway and found another man standing in the sunlight.   
  
Red hair pushed back with a bandana and another nicely dressed man, although he was a helluva lot more femmy then the other one. And this one had deep emerald green eyes instead of dark brown.   
  
The red-head looked at him intensely for a few moments while the other held him still.  
  
"He's the one. Telekinetic, and young too. But, Braddy, look at his cothes, must be whoring around for extra cash. Where's your family," the guy paused then smirked, "Nagi."  
  
Naoe Nagi clamped his mouth shut and glared at the guy, using his talent to slap him really hard. The red-head's head turned to the side and a red spot appeared. The guy rubbed his face and then moved to hit the kid.  
  
"How dare you hit me, you little street slut! I'm gonna have a BRUISE now!"  
  
The other man pushed him to the side and put out a hand, holding the red-head's arm.  
  
"Easy Schuldich. Don't worry, you don't look that bad, and it doesn't look like it'll bruise. If it does, I'll just put some ointment on it, but leave him alone. He may work the streets, but you have before too."  
  
The red-head pouted then touched his face gingerly.  
  
"Oh, fine, bring the kid, we'll try and clean him up."  
  
---  
  
Nagi watched as the two men argued in the kitchen, the red-head standing on one side, the black haired man on the other while he sat at the table, still in his clothes.  
  
"No way, Farf'd KILL the kid! He don't like new people! Remember the LAST guy we had!"  
  
The black haired man sighed and rubbed his forehead annoyedly.  
  
"Farfello will NOT kill him, he'll maybe drive him insane, but, I doubt it, since he's already slapped you, you hentai."  
  
The red-head leered at the other man.  
  
"Hey, you don't protest much."  
  
The black haired man pinked. Then he shook his head.  
  
"Just go get him, and tell him we have a new partner."  
  
"NO! You go deal with him, I'll watch the corner boy."  
  
The black haired man sighed and moved towards a large cabnet.  
  
"Fine. You'r afraid of him."  
  
"Damn right I am! He's crazy!"  
  
The black haired man shed the white suit jacket and wore a tight white t-shirt beneath, muscular and well built. He put a shoulder to the cabnet and heaved once against it and had it moved against the counters.  
  
Behind the cabnet was a stainless steel door with no window and a large padlock and three steel bars. The bars were moved back first, then the man took a key from the white pocket of his pants and put it in the lock and turned it until the hasp clicked free. The lock was placed on the cabnet top and then man pulled open the door.  
  
A set of stairs extended down into the gloom. The black-haired man vanished down those stairs, white form vanishing in the darkness.  
  
There was a snicker and then a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Stop staring at Braddykins. He's mine you little shit."  
  
Nagi turned to stare cooly at the German, he'd figured it out from his name. Then he looked pointedly at the slender hand on his shoulder. The man just gripped his shoulder tighter.  
  
"What, don't like me touching you?"  
  
Nagi just made a soft noise. Then another hand touched him, sliding down his chest.  
  
"Well, how about this, then."  
  
Nagi snarled softly and bit the man's arm sharply. The man hissed and yanked his arm back.  
  
"You stupid little shit, watch what you're doing, if you break the skin, I'll kill you, no matter what Brad-Brad says!"  
  
There was a string of words in fluent German as the man backed towards his spot. If Nagi guessed correctly, the man was cursing a blue streak. Then two white figures accended from the gloom. One was blocky and as they neared, it became the dark haired one, Brad. The other was dressed in black pants, a dark blue vest and wore a black collar around his neck, bandages wound around his chest and the upper part of one arm and the other arm had some wrapped around it down by the hand.  
  
The man had a black patch covering one eye and had snow white hair. His other eye was the colour of molten gold. Nagi stared at him and the man stared back until he moved, he was pure white, and a knife glittered in his hand. The man stuck the knife in his mouth and after a moment a stream of blood wound from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Naoe Nagi, this is Farfello. Farfello, this is the new member, be, normal."  
  
The white-haired, white-skinned man nodded and took a few, slow, hesitant steps towards him before taking the knife from his mouth. The man's face was criss-crossed with old scars. So were his arms. The man held out a hand.  
  
"Hell.... O."  
  
The man spoke funny, with an accent. A really heavy one. Nagi took the proffered hand and it was cool. Like the man had no body heat.  
  
"Hello, Farfello. I am pleased to meet you."  
  
Nagi spoke for the first time, softly. The man's one eye blinked slowly and a corner of the pale, thin mouth twitched. Like he wanted to smile. Nagi smiled sweetly, fakely. Then he smiled for real. The man nodded and turned towards Schuldich.  
  
"Nice, bruise."  
  
The red-head screamed in German and ran from the room. The only words Nagi recognised from someplace a REALLY long time ago were 'Gott in himmel,' which seemed to upset the white-haired man into throwing his knife at the door the German dissapeared through so that it hit with a thunk that buried it to the hilt.  
  
Nagi smiled tightly then focused on the knife before the other man could move and pulled it out and handed it back.  
  
"Here."  
  
The man looked at him and Nagi wilted into his chair, eyes going shuttered, mouth becoming a thin line.  
  
"Nani..."  
  
The man's mouth twitched again.  
  
"That was... nifty."  
  
Nagi smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"Thank you. What did he say, I recognise the words, I just don't remember."  
  
The man shook his head and grunted. The black-haired one spoke.  
  
"He said 'God in Heaven,' or something like that. I don't know. He says it a lot, sometimes just to make Farfello angry."  
  
Nagi nodded then shifted. His bare thigh touched a cool part of the chair and he jerked slightly. Brad seemed to realize he was still wearing his clothes.  
  
"Strip. We'll see what size clothes you wear and get you some new clothes. Farfello. Go get him one of your shirts. I'm sure that will do for tonight."  
  
The white haired man left the room, vanishing down the stairs. Nagi watched him go. He was, differant. The black haired man spoke again.  
  
"Well. Go on. Strip."  
  
Nagi nodded and wriggled out of his clothes, little and tight as they might be. He hardly wore more than a few scraps of leather. He stood naked in the white kitchen and was still standing there when Farfello finally reappeared with the shirt. Brad had measured him and prodded him until he felt like slapping the big man.  
  
The silent man handed him a soft blue t-shirt that had a large gray cat sprawled across the front. The cat had peircing blue eyes.  
  
"What took you so long, Farfello. The boy would have frozen to death."  
  
"It matches your eyes."  
  
Farfello totally ignored the other man and spoke directly to Nagi, pointing at the boy's eyes, then the cat's. Nagi smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I like this shirt. I had a cat once."  
  
The strange man sat on the kitchen table, knocking a glass duck to the floor, Brad caught it just in time. Nagi smiled sadly and looked at his bare feet.  
  
"But, it ran into the street and got ran over. I wasn't really sad, it was just another stray, like me, but, it was company."  
  
The man nodded and sucked on his knife.  
  
"I hath a doth onth. Buth I leth him outh uf da yawd and he goth thot. I thwew himb in da wivew."  
  
Nagi giggled.  
  
"You threw him in the river?"  
  
"Yeth. He wath a mean doth. He usth tew bith meh."  
  
Nagi giggled and walked to the table, climbing onto a chair and leaning in, hugging Farfello slightly. A heavy hand patted his back while the man's other hand petted his hair.  
  
"Good night Farfello. I'll see you, tomorrow I suppose."  
  
"Otay..."  
  
Nagi hopped off the chair and Brad showed him to a room on the next floor, up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Schuldich's room is across the hall, but-"  
  
"He's always sleeping in your room, down the hall and to the left. I can hear him still swearing a blue a streak."  
  
Brad nodded and left. Nagi turned on the light and looked around. A twin bed, a desk, a lamp, an alarm clock, an empty closet, a chest of drawers, a dresser, a bedside table, a chair, a desk chair, a window, a sterio system.   
  
It wasn't a bad room, just boring. Nagi looked the sterio system over then smiled and used his telekinetic abilities to tune it his way and it picked up Brad and Schuldich's conversation.  
  
---  
  
Schuldich was staring into the mirror on the wall, examining his face.  
  
"I DO! The little shit left a bruise! Gott in himmel! The little shit's too damn far along, put his ass back on the street."  
  
"No. Schu, you do not have a bruise, I don't see anything."  
  
Brad pulled the red-head away from the mirror and covered his mouth with a hand.  
  
"You've put a hole in the kitchen to stairs door saying that phrase in front of Farfello again."  
  
He moved his hand.  
  
"Farfie threw his knife at me again? That ass!"  
  
A long stream of German spewed forth. Brad finally covered his mouth again.  
  
"You know how Farfello is. Just having you in the room with him is a problem. And you know his fetish."  
  
The German calmed down and wrapped his arms around Brad's shoulders. He leaned his head down and pressed against the American.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
There was a rumbling chuckle and Brad's voice sounded deeper.  
  
"And he also has a thing for kids. You should have seen the look on his face when Nagi hugged him before following me to his room."  
  
Schuldich giggled.  
  
"He has a thing for the kid already?"  
  
Brad lifted him easily, being an ex-boxer, and lay him on the bed.  
  
"Yes, but keep your mouth shut. Nagi doesn't notice, and Farfello doesn't think I did."  
  
---  
  
Nagi tuned the radio to a regular station. Then he lay back. Farfello liked him? Already? Why? He rolled over and went to sleep, remembering how warm he had been when Nagi had hugged him.  
  
---  
  
Nagi woke in the morning slowly. He stared up at the ceiling and streached luxuriously. Then he got out of bed and padded down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. The duck was shattered on the floor, and Farfello sat in the middle of the table, wearing his same outfit.  
  
Nagi smiled and picked up a napkin, wiping the blood from Farfello's face.  
  
"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Farfello-kun."  
  
The man nodded and took his knife out of his mouth.  
  
"G'morning."  
  
Nagi smiled and sat on a chair until the other two came down. Brad came down looking immaculate, while Schuldich looked like he'd had a wild night. Nagi fell right into teasing him about his appearance.  
  
"Oh, did I hit you that hard? Look, you still have a mark right... THERE!"  
  
Nagi slapped him hard, leaving a large red hand print.  
  
"That's for feeling me up last night, you bastard! Never touch me like that again!"  
  
Nagi yelled at him, blue eyes flashing fire. The red-head glared at him.  
  
"GOTT IN HIMMEL! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Brad stepped between them and fixed Nagi with a glare.  
  
"Now what was that for."  
  
Nagi's blue eyes filled with tears. He could tell it was time for the water works.  
  
"Last night, when you went after Farfello-kun... Schuldich started touching me... and I tried to make him stop, but, he just wouldn't... And-"  
  
"Thats enough. I understand. Schuldich..."  
  
The man turned and glared at Schuldich.  
  
"Appologize."  
  
The red-head pouted and sniffled, but Brad didn't relent and finally the man had to appologize. He bowed in the fashion Nagi would recognize.  
  
"Honto ni sumimasen, Nagi-kun."  
  
Nagi bowed a lot better and spoke better Japanese.  
  
"Arigato gozaimashita, Schuldich-kun."  
  
The red-head glared at him but Nagi turned to Farfello and went about straightening him up with both his hands and his telekinetic abilities. The man finally looked presentable. Nagi smiled and hugged him.  
  
"There, you don't look sloppy and dirty now. You need a good bath, though. As a matter of fact, so do I. I'll go take a bath, then you can okay?"  
  
Brad stopped him as he turned.  
  
"Farfello isn't allowed up the stairs."  
  
Nagi glared at the man.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him. He needs a bath."  
  
The man glared back. Nagi's blue eyes crystalized and his telkinetic ability went up as he lifted the big man into the air and pushed him aside. Nagi blinked and then smiled, and took Farfello's arm and pulled him up the stairs.  
  
"Come on, we'll get your bath first then, so Brad won't whine all day."  
  
Nagi pushed Farfello into the bathroom and parked him by the wall. He turned on the taps for the tub and got a steady stream of warm water, just the right temperature. Nagi turned and used his talent to start getting Farfello's vest off.  
  
"Now, I can do this, or you can be nice and do it yourself."  
  
The man nodded and shed the vest quickly. He hesitated then removed the collar around his neck and sat it to the side with his shirt. Nagi pointed at the bandages.  
  
"Those too."  
  
The man hesitated for a long minute then began unwinding them. Nagi's blue eyes clouded as fresh, pink scars revealed themselves, some of them looking as if someone had clawed him on purpose, and some looking like whip lashes. Finally the bandages were off. Farfello's pants were still in place, as were his boots.  
  
"Off. Come on, so Brad doesn't think you're tearing everything up. Or do I have to do it."  
  
The pale man sat on the floor and pulled his boots off, setting them together and to the side. Then he stood and hesitated before unfastening his pants. He pushed them down and stepped out of them.  
  
Nagi took a deep breath and beat off a blush. Then he turned and tested the water.  
  
"Okay, get in. Come on, Farfello."  
  
The man walked past him and put one leg over the side of the tub, hesitated and then pulled the other leg over, settling down into the water. Nagi smiled and picked up a washcloth and some soap.  
  
"Now, hold still."  
  
The man looked at the wall, silent. Nagi dipped the soap and cloth into the water and then brought them out, rubbing them together, creating a thick lather. He reached out carefully and started gently moving the cloth in circles over the man's shoulder and chest. The man flinched everytime Nagi went over one of the pink scars, as if he didn't like them to be touched.  
  
"Farfello-kun... What are all these from?"  
  
"...Which, ones?"  
  
Nagi's hand hovered over a collection of criss-crossing pink scars.  
  
"These."  
  
The man turned his head and looked at Nagi then pointed towards the door.  
  
"Them. Him. And him."  
  
Nagi frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm not what they wanted. They didn't want me."  
  
Nagi frowned more.  
  
"Thats no reason to beat on you. What do they do."  
  
"Hit me... It doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts. Nothing ever did. Not even when I was little."  
  
Nagi nodded, listening to the odd sound of his voice. It was like a song, soft and lilting. Nagi pressed the cloth into Farfello's hands.  
  
"Wash yourself. I- I can't do this part."  
  
The man looked at Nagi deeply then nodded. Nagi turned his back while Farfello began to scrub. Finally a water warm hand touched his back.  
  
"You can... Turn around."  
  
Nagi turned and took the rag away. He reached out and his hand hovered over a collection of bottles.   
  
"What one do you use?"  
  
The man gestured to a small one on the end. Baby shampoo. Honey scented. Naig giggled and picked it up.  
  
"This one?"  
  
The man nodded. His mouth twitched. Nagi picked up a cup and poured water of the man's hair, pushing it back, wetting it thoroughly. Finally it was wet enough and Nagi poured some of the shampoo into his palm. Then he rubbed his hands together and started washing Farfello's hair.  
  
"Why don't they want you?"  
  
"Because. I'm differant. They don't, understand me."  
  
Nagi shrugged.  
  
"They probably won't understand me either, but, I'm not going to just let them beat on me, or touch me. Schuldich already found that out, and so has Brad, I think."  
  
Nagi helped Farfello lean back a little. He picked up the cup and a dry rag. He placed it over Farfello's face.  
  
"Hold this here, so soap won't get in your eyes."  
  
"Eye. I've only got, one."  
  
"Right, eye. Well, we don't want you to be compleatly blind."  
  
Nagi started rinsing his hair, pushing the suds out as fast as he could. Finally the white hair was clean. He smiled and sat Farfello up.  
  
"There, you're all clean."  
  
The man nodded and Nagi hurried back a few steps as he rose and stepped out of the tub and onto the fluffy white rug. Nagi brought him his pants. The man took them and pulled the on quickly, looking at his hands as he did so.  
  
Nagi smiled slightly and took his arm, tugging him out of the bathroom and into the hall. He led him down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He smiled and presented the clean man. Schuldich just norted softly and rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's bathed. And he looks much better now. Um, if I'm not needed, I'd like to go take my bath now."  
  
"We'll go get you some clothes. Farfello, get him a clean shirt to wear after his bath."  
  
The man dissapeared into the gloom the led to the man's room. Nagi waited patiently as he finally came back up with another t-shirt. It was black with a white horse on it and there were streams of blue flying after the horse.  
  
"Here."  
  
Nagi took it, folded it and smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Farfello-kun. Um, can I use your shampoo?"  
  
"O...kay."  
  
Nagi smiled and turned, flying up the stairs. He hurried into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it as he lay the shirt over the closed lid of the toilet. He drained the tub and refilled it with steamy water. He was starting to lift the shirt off when there was a soft, barely audible, tenitive knock on the door.   
  
Nagi let the bottom of the shirt fall back to his knees and turned, the door unlocking.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
The door opened a crack and a golden eye peered in.  
  
"He told me to, come up here. So I won't, get into trouble."  
  
Nagi nodded and smiled as the man came in and shut the door. Nagi relocked it then turned his back to the man and lifted the shirt over his head as he walked towards the tub. He tossed the shirt in the general direction of the hamper in the corner, letting it fall to the floor about two yards away from its target.  
  
Nagi climbed into the tub and lay back in the hot water, steam swirling up around him, congealing on his skin, beads of water trickling down his face and arms. He sighed pleasently and then sumberged himself.  
  
He came up and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and reached out, the bottle coming towards him. He plucked it from the air and poured some into his hand, setting the bottle back where it went.  
  
He rubbed his hands together then started to wash his hair. There was compleat silence, and he'd almost forgotten Farfello was even in the room until a pair of stronger, and bigger hands pulled his away and started washing his hair.   
  
Nagi let his hands drop to the water and leaned his head back a little, eyes closed. He sighed softly, not having had anyone wash his hair since... Since... He couldn't remember how long ago.   
  
A dry rag was placed over his eyes and he smiled and put a hand up to hold it there while Farfello rinsed his hair for him. Nagi took the rag down and turned, smiling up at the pale man. Farfello's mouth twitched, then one side curled upwards a little, it was odd, and it was only a half smile, but, it was something.  
  
"Arigato, Farfello-kun. You didn't have to do that, though."  
  
"I, felt like it."  
  
The man spoke quietly. Nagi had noticed he spoke slowly too, like he was afraid to talk. Nagi just smiled.  
  
"Well, arigato. I enjoyed it. I can't remember the last time someone washed my hair for me."  
  
Nagi turned and picked up the soap and started to scrub himself off. He pulled one leg up out of the water and was practically doubled over, starting at his feet.  
  
Finally he got finished with the parts of him below the water and started on his arms and chest. The rag was taken away and Nagi giggled as Farfello washed him. He helped rinse himself off then he brought a towel to himself as he stood, wrapping himself in the fluffy material.  
  
"Arigato, again, Farfello-kun."  
  
The man only gave another strange little half smile. Nagi smiled back and walked over to the t-shirt. He picked it up and pulled it over his head, letting it fall to hang to his knees. He turned and picked up the towel with his telekinetic power and hung it over the towel rack.  
  
Then he let the water out the same way and pulled Farfello out of the bathroom. They went down the stairs just as Schuldich and Brad walked in, loaded down with bags. Nagi smiled brightly.  
  
"Are you back already?"  
  
"Yes. These are yours. Take them up stairs. Farfello. Help him."  
  
Nagi took the bags Brad carried and let Farfello take the ones from Schuldich. He walked upstairs, aware of Farfello following and led him into his room. He sat the bags he held on his bed, which hadn't been made yet, and then relieved Farfello of his bags.   
  
He dumped everything onto the bed. A few uniforms, he'd never worn a uniform before, and some regular clothes. He blinked and poked through the mass. Nothing like he'd worn before showed up. He turned and opened the drawer he'd put his things in. He smiled. These were his clothes.  
  
Nagi turned and directed everything into drawers and the closet and then sat down on the bed, pulled on his other clothes and looked in the mirror. This was Naoe Nagi. He smiled and turned towards Farfello.  
  
"I like my clothes better."  
  
The man shook his head and went to his cloest. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a tank top that was light blue. Then he went to a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of socks. He turned and put them in Nagi's arms.  
  
"Wear them. Brad will get mad."  
  
Nagi sighed and wriggled out of his clothes. Farfello watched him put everything on. The clothes were heavy and concealing. Nagi hated them. He looked longingly at his clothes. Then he picked them up and put them back in their drawer.  
  
"I'll get the chance to wear them again."  
  
---  
  
Nagi looked at Schuldich with annoyance. The tall red-head smirked down at him. He was talking, without speaking.  
  
*Come on, you know you want me to.*  
  
Nagi snorted and lifted a brow. Then he used his talent to shove Schuldich backwards, into the wall. He smiled, eyes chips of crystal as he pressed himself against the red-head, pinning the man there with his powers. He streached up and whispered sweetly.  
  
"Actually... I hate you and want to kill you. Would you like it? I know you would. But, I'm not that merciful."  
  
Nagi stepped back, walked down the stairs and THEN let go of the man. He smiled and walked towards the cabnet, pushing it aside and opening the door, undoing the bolts and the padlock without touching them. He stepped onto the first stair and called down to the occupant.  
  
"Farfello-kun? It's just me. I'm coming down."  
  
He stepped carefully in the gloom, knowing every crack and chip and stain on each stair. He came down here all the time, sometimes when no one was home, not even Farfello, Nagi would slip down here just for the quiet of it. And sometimes he'd spend the night down here, sleeping on the floor in the corner, while Farfello slept in the cot, tied to it.  
  
He came to another door and opened the padlock on it then pushed it open. There was another door with a voice lock. He smiled and short circuted it, then let the door swing open. He stepped into the brightly lit white room. Farfello stood by the wall, staring at him.  
  
"Hello, Farfello-kun. I'm sorry it took me so long, Schuldich stopped me in the hall."  
  
Nagi smiled and closed all the doors. Farfello nodded and sat down on the floor. Nagi walked over and sat across from him. Every night, when he'd go into his room, he'd tune the radio to listen to Bradley Crawford and Schuldich. He'd listen until they would go to bed and then he'd tune it to a radio station and go to sleep.  
  
Slowly he'd gathered together enough information to know how to react to everyone. Brad, was very professional and strict, though Nagi got away with almost everything. With Schuldich he was inclined to be very annoying, tormenting the man endlessly, for the things he tried with him, especially the night he snuck into Nagi's room.  
  
With Farfello, he didn't have to act like anything. Farfello knew what he was thinking just by looking at him, and Nagi was the same with the silent man. Schuldich almost always told Bradley that Farfello was in love with Nagi, and that maybe he'd kill the boy after fucking him.  
  
Nagi smiled and nodded towards the stairs.  
  
"Bradley's coming down. Want me to fix the voice lock?"  
  
"No."  
  
Nagi giggled and turned towards the door. There was a metal smell and then a lurid curse. Then a pounding on the door.  
  
"Nagi! Fix the door!"  
  
Nagi smiled.  
  
"No! Farfello doesn't want me too! And I don't feel like it!"  
  
*You little shit, open the door like Brad-Brad tells you too!*  
  
"And tell Schuldich to quit feeling me up in the middle of the hall!"  
  
Brad's footsteps faded away as did his voice.  
  
"Schu! What did I...."  
  
Nagi giggled and turned back towards Farfello who smiled, a ginuine smile, Nagi had slowly brought him to a real smile. He smiled back and hugged his friend, then turned and fixed the voice lock on the door. Momentarilly. Brad came back down and just as he was finishing the voice code, Nagi shorted it. There was a snap and another curse.  
  
"NAGI!"  
  
Nagi giggled and fixed the door. It swung open. Brad stood framed there, glaring at the door. Then he looked at Nagi who instantly was stone. He looked back at Brad without any emotion.  
  
"Nagi, go up stairs."  
  
"No. Stop hitting Farfello. You'd hit me too if I'd let you and not fight back. So leave him alone."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"I don't want too. Leave him alone."  
  
The man glared at him then turned and walked out. Nagi shorted the door as he passed by it, making it spark and hit him in the ass.  
  
"NAGI!"  
  
Nagi giggled, his mask slipping away. There was a touch on his back.  
  
"Thank, you."  
  
---  
  
Nagi waved slightly as his blonde friend skidded to a halt at their corner. He smiled and they walked towards the direction of their school, the blonde skipping joyfully while he walked along slowly, hands in his pockets.  
  
"So, did you have, fun, last night, Omi?"  
  
His blonde friend giggled and turned, walking backwards.  
  
"Yeah. He's just, so gentle, you know? Like, you wouldn't expect him too be, but he is."  
  
Nagi found himself growing green with envy. They might have to be enimies at night, but right now, they were the best of friends. And his friend had the ideal life. A man who worshipped him as though he were the sun.   
  
"I'm glad you have someone who makes you happy."  
  
Omi smiled and tipped his head to the side.  
  
"Soooo, what about you, who are you in love with, come on, tell me."  
  
Nagi smiled secretivly. No one would believe him if he told them it was the Schwartz psycho.  
  
"I can't. Sworn to secrecy. You understand."  
  
"I know, but, gee, I wish you'd tell me at least! I can't guess for the life of me who it would be!"  
  
Nagi smiled as they entered the school grounds. They went to their seperate classes with smiles and waves. Nagi's blue eyes turned to his school work. He'd be alone with Farfello after school today. He smiled.  
  
---  
  
Nagi turned at the corner and walked until he was out of Omi's sight before picking up his pace and running flat out to the Schwartz house. He opened the front door, left his shoes, coat and books by the door, closing it carefully, removing the stupid over jacket to his gray uniform and pulling off his socks. He hated socks.  
  
"Farfello-kun?"  
  
He called the name tenetivly, adding his usual enderment in case something had changed and one of the others was home. Silence greeted him until a rattle of metal reached him. He smiled brilliantly and rushed into the kitchen. Farfello was sitting on the kitchen counter, playing with the knives.  
  
"I'm home now, Farf."  
  
The Irishman nodded and put the knives carefully back where he'd gotten them. Then he jumped off the counter and studied Nagi, golden eye passive. Nagi only smiled and stepped slowly towards the other man. Farfello smiled and held out a pale hand.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
Nagi took Farfello's hand and smiled back, blue eyes alight. He stepped into the white-haired man and lay his head over the man's heart, listening to its muffled beating.  
  
"I'm happy to see you... So everythings good? We're okay?"  
  
"Yes... Hai..."  
  
Nagi giggled slightly. He was slowly teaching Farfello to wrap his mouth around the sounds of Nagi's language. It wasn't difficult to speak, it was loosing your own accent and adopting another one to make it sound natural that was difficult. Farfello was doing surprisingly well with it, he hardly sounded Irish when he used the occasional Japanese word now.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Nagi stepped back and moved towards the door to the stairs, pulling Farfello with him. The man moved fluidly, not letting him lead, but, not pushing him either.  
  
---  
  
Nagi smiled and snuggled blissfully into the man's hold, feeling warm and secure in the man's arms. The room smelled of sex, but that was fine, he was known for burning incence anyhow. He lazily lit some on the other side of the room.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Lighting incence. Remember, no one needs to know, especially not Bradly or Schuldich, they'll take you away from me, and me away from you, and I can't let that happen. I haven't even told the Weiß youngest."  
  
Farfello grunted in response. No one understood why he was friends with Omi, but they accepted it and didn't complain if he brought him over. He got away with murder. So to speak.  
  
Nagi locked all the doors and windows and activated the security system, so that if they came home, he'd know. Then he closed his eyes and nuzzled Farfello's shoulder.  
  
"Oyasumi, Farfello-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai... Nagi-chan."  
  
Nagi smiled as he fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
Schuldich cursed as the alarm system informed them that it had been activated. This happened everytime. He swore that the brat did it to spite him. Brad moved him aside and opened the system. He moved in after Brad and closed the door.  
  
"I hate him. He's spoiled and your the one that spoils him, Brad-Brad."  
  
"He's a boy. A child even, and we make him kill. I try to let him be a child when he can, to keep him from going insane from killing at a young age. Unless you want two Farfello's on your hands."  
  
Schuldich grumbled but complied as they entered the kitchen. Farfello was sitting on the counter, playing with the knives.  
  
"Where's Nagi."  
  
"Hn, in his room."  
  
Schu snorted and sat on a chair, pulling off his blood spattered gloves.  
  
"I've got to burn these now. And these were new too."  
  
Brad ignored him and went up the stairs to check on Nagi. Schu looked at Farfello. He looked contented, he always did these days. Of course, these days, he was home alone with-  
  
"Farfello, what have you been doing while we're, out?"  
  
Schu asked the question carefully. The psycho answered him, shock washed over the red-head.  
  
"Sitting here playing with the knives and jacking off onto that chair."  
  
Schu snorted.  
  
"You think you're SOOO funny."  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
Schuldich turned pale. He stared at Farfello. The man stared back then started to snigger, shoulders shaking as he looked back down at the knives. He'd just faked Schuldich out and won. Schu hated him.  
  
"You goddamned son of a bitch! How dare you do shit like that to me! Gott in himmel!"  
  
This comment earned him and knife humming as it quivered , half buried in the wood of the chair leg, a hairs bredth from his own leg.  
  
"Don't say that stuff."  
  
---  
  
Brad walked up the stairs and entered Nagi's room, seeing the boy sitting at his desk, head bent busily over his homework.  
  
"Who turned on the alarm system."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's on every time you're here alone."  
  
"I'm never alone, Farfello's in the kitchen."  
  
"He doesn't know how to turn on the alarm system, you do."  
  
"I come home and do my homework. Why would I want to turn on the alarm system, Farfello would kill them before they could do anything."  
  
Brad rubbed his forehead in exasperation. The boy was right, after all. God, this was perplexing as all Hell.  
  
"Let me know next time."  
  
"How can I. The alarm system TELLS you when its on, I don't need to tell you."  
  
Brad sighed and turned out of the tropical scented room. The boy burned incence all the time. He'd said he hated the way the house smelled durring the course of the night. He'd looked pointedly at both Brad and Schuldich as he'd said it.  
  
Brad went back down. 


End file.
